Recuérdame
by onepiecelove
Summary: Después de la muerte de su familia, sólo un hombre, su segundo padre, ha estado cerca de él. Él ya es un adulto y vive por su cuenta, sólo y eso le gusta pero es invadido por otra persona que quiere adentrarse en su mundo. ¿Lo logrará?
1. Chapter 1

_Cada persona necesita de su privacidad pero ¿es bueno estar siempre solo?_

.

..

...

….

-Qué haces aquí otra vez?-

-Vine a verte- sonrió

-No te cansas de venir todos los días?- dijo mientras ojeaba unos diagnósticos

-Nope- contestó con una amplia sonrisa en su cara

El doctor Trafalgar suspiró cansado al igual que otros días anteriores. Aquel chiquillo iba todos los días a su despacho a verlo, aquel que lo recibía con una sonrisa en su cara, aquel que lo esperaba. Para Trafalgar D Water Law esa situación comenzaba a irritarlo bastante,él necesitaba estar en su despacho a solas como antes pero desde que asistió a esa fiesta empezó a ser acosado por aquel chico cuyo nombre es Monkey D Luffy.

Dichosa fiesta.

***Flasback***

-Law al final vienes o no?- le preguntaron al ojeroso desde la otra línea del teléfono

-No lo sé- respondió sin interés alguno el susodicho. Estaba cansado ya que tuvo una operación complicada y no le apetecía ir de fiesta.

-Venga tío, no seas soso- insistieron

-A qué hora es?- Law decidió ir aunque sea un rato porque si se negaba ahora, la persona que lo estaba llamando seria capaz de ir a su casa y llevarlo a esa fiesta, o sea, que iría quiera o no y él preferiría que no venga a poner patas arriba su casa.

-A eso de las diez. Entonces vienes no?-

-Adiós- se despidió Trafalgar y colgó.

…..

Law se encontraba en su Lamborghini amarillo y negro fuera del local decidiendo si entrar o no.

-Viniste!- esa voz correspondía al chico que lo llamó

-Sí, pero ya me iba-

-Tú no te vas a ningún lado- abrió la puerta del coche y sacó a Law de él

-Portgas-ya esto te costará un favor- soltó a la vez que se dirigía dentro del local con las manos en los bolsillos

-Eh? Y eso por qué? Oi Trafalgar, no me dejes con la palabra en la boca- Ace fue tras él.

La música sonaba, jóvenes reunidos, parejas besándose y bailando...Todo eso veían Trafalgar y Ace el cual se encontraba detrás del moreno.

-Ven que te presento a mis amigos- puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

Ace se dirigió a un grupo de gente un poco extraña al parecer de Trafalgar. Ace los presentó uno a uno hasta que sólo quedaba uno.

-Y este- se puso detrás del menos y puso ambas manso en sus hombros- Es mi hermanito, Monkey D Luffy-

-Encantado- dijo el pelinegro.

El grupo se dispersó poco a poco quedando Law y Luffy pero lo llamaron y Law se quedó solo. Decidió irse a beber algo y disfrutar de su ansiada soledad pero que mala suerte tenía, un pelirrojo vino a molestarlo como siempre.

-Ey Trafalgar, que raro verte aquí- en su cara había una sonrisa de superioridad -Creí que estarías en tu casa muerto del asco

-Y yo que estabas en algún colocándote- bebió de su vaso

-No me van las drogas- dijo mientras se apoyaba en la barra -Yo sólo consumo alcohol

-Pues que raro...Oye, por qué no te vas?-

-Es que aún no he encontrado a alguien para follar y vine a meterme contigo para matar el tiempo-

-Cuánta sinceridad- dijo Trafalgar

-Deberías agradecerme que estoy aquí haciéndote compañía para que no sigas marginado- añadió bebiendo de una botellas de cerveza

-Eustass-ya, tu compañía no suele ser agradable así que no veo el motivo por el que deba agradecerte el que estés aquí mareándome- argumentó son su sonrisa típica

-Que te follen Trafalgar- se acabó el contenido de la botella -Voy a buscar a alguien con quién pasar el rato y te dejo para que disfrutes de tu puñetera soledad-

-Muy amable de tu parte- se notaba el sarcasmo en las palabras de Law

Trafalgar D Water Law siguió disfrutando de la fiesta a su manera hasta que alguien tocó su espalda y éste se giró para ver de quién se trataba. Para su sorpresa aquella persona era el hermano pequeño de Portgas-ya.

-Hola Torao-

-Es Trafalgar- manifestó Law su no buen humor

-Es más fácil decir Torao- expresó Luffy alegría

Hubo un silencio después de las palabras de Luffy el cual estaba un poco inquieto, nervioso y contento.

-T-te importa si me siento a tu lado?- preguntó al mayor

-Haz lo que quieras- respondió secamente el ojigris

Luffy tomó asiento al lado de Law y hubo un cilencio entre ellos dos, fue corto porque el onito decidió interrogar al mayor.

-Oye, desde cuándo conoces a mi hermano?- soltó con un poco de entusiasmo

Law estvo a punto de no responderle, Eustass había duplicado su mal humor pero pensó que el chiquillo no tenía la culpa y no debía de pagar los platos rotos.

-Universidad- dijo esperando que Luffy comprendiera lo que quiso decir

-Universidad? Mnnn- Luffy pensaba hatas que dió en el clavo dando un golpe con su puño derecho sobre la palma de su mano izquierda -Os conoceis desde la Universidad no?

-Felicidades, has acertado- articuló palabra con evidente sarcasmo

-Enserio!? Genial! Merezco un premio- exclamó el pelinegro

Law miró de reojo a Luffy, pensó que era muy nfantil y no muy espabilado.

-Hola- canturreó aquella molestia para Trafalgar, molestia que veía por segunda vez -Parece que os estáis divirtiendo por aquí- dijo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Luffy -Soy Eustass Kid, un placer- se dirigió al menor

-Oh, encantado Kid! Yo soy Monkey D Luffy-

-Vaya, así que tu eres el hermano de Portgas. Ah!Pero por qué teneís diferentes apellidos?-

-Pues verás...- Luffy volteó para ver a Law pero éste ya no estaba -Torao?

-Torao? - Kid estaba muriéndose de la risa en su interior por la forma en la que Luffy llamó a Trafalgar -Si te refieres a Trafalgar? Se ha ido nada más llegar yo pero no hablemos de

él y cuéntame más de ti-

Kid había encontrado a esa persona que había estado buscando y al parecer la encontró. Pero Eustass Kid no fue el único que encontró compañía, el cirujano se llevó a casa a una mujer que se le insinuó después de alejarse de la barra y como tenía necesidad de liberar estrés, se la llevó a casa.

….

-Ha...ha...- jadeaba uan mujer -Fue...estuvo genial, no crees?- la chica estuvo a punto de recostarse en el pecho de Law pero éste se lo impidió

-Ya te puedes ir-

-Eh? Me estás echando?- preguntó con incredulidad -Perdona pero a mí nunca me habían echado después de un polvo, al contrario, me piden que me quede para repetir-

-No te olvides de recoger todoas tus cosas , no quiero que tengas que volver a por tus perenencias-

-Menudo gilipollas, te arrepentirás por esto! Dijo levantándose de la camma y tapándose con la sábana, recogió su ropa del suelo y se fue al baño a vestirse. No pasó más de diez minutos desde que esa mujer, con una probabilidad del 100%, no volvería a ver. Trafalgar cerró sus ojos y se durmió.

***Fin del flashback***

Desde esa fiesta, cada vez que quedaba con Ace y otros amigos, se encontraba con Luffy. Luffy ,que dedicaba siempre que podía una cálida sonrisa al cirujano e intentaba sonsacarle cualquier dato sobre su vida privada cosa que no tenía mucho éxito ya que Law intentaba ignorarlo lo más que podía.

.

.

-Mugiwara-ya...-llamó el ojigris al menor que estaba dando vueltas con la silla de su depacho

-Dime- le contestó alegre

-No tienes cosas que hacer? Como deberes, algún trabajo o cualquier otra cosa?-

-No , ya he echo todo eso antes para poder venir a verte- dijo con sinceridad y con ternura, lo dijo de una forma que hizo que el corazón de Law diese un pálpito más fuerte de lo normal.

Law siguió ojeando unos papeles y estaba tan concentrado en ello que no se daba cuenta de que Luffy lo miraba disimuladamente. Cuando Trafalgar por fin apartó aquellos papeles de sus ojos para ver la hora, se dio cuenta de que era ya la hora de la cena, dirigió su vista hacia Luffy que aún seguía invadiendo su silla y se preguntó por qué no simplemente lo echaba de su lugar y qué había estado haciendo todo ese rato. El caso es que tenía hambre y ya era hora de que se fuese del hospital.

-Mugiwara-ya, tienes hambre?- después de esa pregunta, Law se golpeó mentalmente por haber echo una pregunta tan obvia.

-La verdad es que sí...creo que ya me voy a casa- Law se levantó y fue a coger sus cosas, ya en la puerta iba a despedirse de Law.

-Quieres comer algo por allí antes de ir a tu casa?- le preguntó antes de que

Law lo miró con los ojos y boca abiertos, estaba muy sorprendido por aquella respuesta.

…...

Law y Luffy fueron a un restaurante que estaba cerca del hospital y comieron. Law pagó todo y se fueron cada uno a su casa.

Law llegó a su casa y fue directo al baño a tomar una larga ducha. Salió con su pantalón de pijama, con el pecho al descubierto con sus tatuajes a la vista y con la toalla alrededor del cuello. Fue al frigorífico a por una cerveza y se dirigió al sofá, puso su portátil en sus piernas y escribió un mail a Cora-san quien era su segundo padre, quien lo cuidó después de que su familia muriera, sólo él y Cora-san sabían de eso.

…..

Luffy llegó a su casa y cerró la puerta lentamente.

-Oe, Luffy! Se puede saber dónde demonios estabas!? Venga date prisa, que la cena se enfría-

-Lo siento- puso sus manos enfrente de su cara como si rezara e inclinó un poco su cabeza -Ya he cenado

-Eh?-

-Voy a mi cuarto- dijo y pasó delante de Ace

-Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó con un poco de preocupación

-Si por?-

-Pues porque tienes la cara roja, no será fiebre?- Ace ladeó un poco su cabeza y con los brazos cruzados.

-No, es que tengo un poco de calor jaja- rió falsamente -Ala, buenas noches

Ace vió a su hermano subir las escaleras y desaparecer de su vista, no sabía qué era más raro: aquella falsa risa o el echo de que haya rechazado comida, aunque Luffy haya comido antes, él era un pozo sin fondo.

…

-Luffy, baja! Ven a ver quién a venido a hacernos una visita- le gritó Ace desde el primer piso que fromaba parte de la casa en donde vivían. Luffy estaba haciendo un trabajo que , a pesar de su actitud, él podía llegar a ser responsible con ese tipo de cosas, dejó a un lado lo que estaba haciendo y bajó a ver quién era. -Quién ha veni-?- formuló esa pregunta Luffy antes de ver que su otro hermano había venido junto a su novia -Sabo, Koala, cuánto tiempo!- -Luffy- exclamó el rubio dando un abrazo a su hermanito -Hola Luffy-kun- dijo Koala y éste corrió a abrazarla -Os quedaréis a ccomer no?- preguntó Ace quien había estado observando la escena con una sonrisa en su cara

-Pues ...ese era el plan- respondió Sabo

Estuvieron hablando durante la comida sobre todo lo que les había ourrido a todos durante ese tiempo en el que no se vieron. Sabo y Kola les llevaaron recuerdos de las ciudades a as que fueron, les encantaba viajar y es lo que hacían en cuanto podían.

Sabo se acercó para hablar con Luffy a solas y al final acabaron hablando sobre la vida amorosa de Luffy, al parecer había alguien interesada en él pero Luffy la veía como una amiga aunque al principio no le gustaba nada por tratar mal a una admiradora que tiene ya que es popular pero en el fondo es buena chica y Luffy es consciente de ello. Sabo que es buen observador y vio a su hermano un poco ausente durante su visita, por moletarlo un poco le preguntó si estab enamorado de alguien y se llevó una sorpresa cuando Luffy dijo: "Creo que sí que lo estoy..."

..

Un día a Luffy se le ocurrió una idea, Law iría pronto a su casa a la hora de comer.

-Ace, por casualidad...no sabrás dónde vive Torao?-

-Trafalgar?Pues él vive en...-

…...

Ding dong

El timbre de su casa y sonó y se levantó del sofá en donde se encontraba leyendo para abrir la puerta.

-H-hola- saludó tímidamente

-Qué haces en mi casa?- dijo de mala manera apoyándose en le marco de la puerta

-Como hoy no te quedaste hasta tarde en el hospital y es hora de cenar,pensé que podría preparar algo para los dos y así te hago compañ- pero Luffy fue cortado

-Verás, yo ya he cenado algo y estoy a punto de salir así que...-

-Oh, entiendo- dijo Luffy mrando el suelo -Siento haberte molestado. Hasta pronto ….y buenas noches-

Law no abrió al boca para despedirse sino que cerró la puera, esperó hasta que Luffy se fuese para ir a la cocina y prepararse algo para llenar su estómago para seguir leyendo, le había mentido, no tenía pensado salir.

..

Por otra parte Luffy estaba triste pero no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente, conquistaría a Trafalgar cueste lo que le cueste.

* * *

><p>Os ha gustado? Si es así ya sabéis que podéis dejar vuestros comentarios así yo podré saber si continuar con el fic o no<p>

Gracias por leer y saludos ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, me animáis a continuar con la historia :)

Os traigo el segundo capítulo.

Los personajes de One piece le pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

><p>Toc toc<p>

-Adelante-

Trafalgar estaba en su despacho a la espera de su siguiente paciente pero en lugar de aquel señor mayor a quien esperaba, apareció el hermano menor de Portgas-ya con una bolsa en su mano derecha. Law bajó la vista y siguió escribiendo ignorando completamente a Luffy. Pasaron tres minutos de rotundo silencio. Luffy estaba de pie junto a la puerta observando al doctor que tenía delante, contemplaba cada gesto que éste hacía con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, una de las pocas cosas que hacía con tranquilidad y silencio. Law, ante el silencio que había y que le resultaba raro en compañía del pequeño, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y lo miró, provocando un encuentro de miradas pero Lufy se sobresaltó y desvió la la suya.

-Y bien?- preguntó el ojigris quitándose las gafas de pasta negra y dejándolas sobre su escritorio, todo ello sin apartar la mirada

-Eh?- Luffy casi no podía articular palabra ya que en ese momento se encontraba confuso y avergonzado

-Que qué quieres esta vez?- le contestó con un nivel de simpatía al 0%

-Ah, es verdad, me olvidaba- Luffy sonreía mientras sacaba un bento de la bolsa. -Te he traído esto. Lo hice para ti ...pero Sanji me ayudó porque no tengo ni idea de cocinar jajaja. Yo no puedo quedarme a comer contigo pero volveré cuando termines con tu trabajo-

-No hace falta que lo hagas- le dijo Trafalgar al monito pero éste hizo caso omiso

-Te dejo esto aquí- Luffy dejó el bento sobre una pequeña mesa que tenía al lado -Bueno, yo me voy. Nos vemos y buen provecho-

Luffy cerró la puerta tras de sí y salió corriendo contento pero una enfermera le regañó por correr dentro del hospital pero aún así la sonrisa no se borró de su cara.

Law se levantó de su cómodo sillón y tomó el bento entre sus manos y lo abrió. Dentro había una gran variedad que comería después, ahora probaría uno e los ojigiris. Law empezó a comerlo y le sorprendió de lo bueno que estaba, por dentro tenía mermelada de frambuesa.

Y como dijo antes Luffy, en la salida se encontraba esperando a Law pero no estaba solo, estaba en compañía del pelirrojo a quien Law odia.

-Torao!- Luffy lo saludó con la mano y se acercó a él, Kid siguió a Luffy -Mira, me he encontrado a Kid por ahí y me ha acompañado

-Pobre, has tenido que soportar a este -dijo Law para molestar a Kid quien, al escuchar esas palabras, tuvo ganas de pegarle al moreno -No tenías mejores cosas que hacer que pasar el tiempo con él?- le preguntó al menor que se limitaba a observar la escena

-Mnn pues..- Luffy intentó decir algo pero fue interrumpido

-Mejor que venir a este hospitalucho a morirse del aburrimiento - atacó esta vez Kid

-Yo no diría nada malo sobre el lugar en donde acabaré- respondió Law al comentario de Kid

Se notaba cierta tensión sobre el ambiente.

-Oye Torao, no es muy tarde y mis amigos están jugando a volleyball, te apuntas?- soltó Luffy de repente

-Yo me apunto- dijo Kid sin haberlo invitado

-Genial, cuántos más seamos, mejor nos lo pasaremos. Torao tú también vienes, verdad?

Kid pasó un brazo por el hombro de Luffy y lo acercó un poco a él. Luffy no tenía la sonrisa de antes , tenía las cejas levantadas y la boca un poco abierta y miraba el suelo, no le gustaba mucho estar así de cerca de Kid y éste miró desafiante a Law su semblante no cambió prácticamente pero alguien muy observador se hubiera dado cuenta del leve fruncimiento de ceño.

-No gracias, tengo cosas que hacer- respondió

-Cosas como masturbarte en tu casa, qué penoso!- dijo Kid

Una imagen de eso se creó en la cabeza de Luffy que causó un enrojecimiento de su cara.

-No, de eso ya te encargas tú- le contestó al pelirrojo -Me voy, no puedo perder más tiempo con imbéciles pelirrojos .

-Yo...tenía la esperanza de que vinieras- añadió Luffy -Pero, vendrás a la próxima verdad?

-Ya lo veremos- y Trafalgar se fue dejando a esos dos detrás.

Cuando Law desapareció de la vista de su vista, volvió al mundo real y se apartó de Kid.

-Vamos?- le preguntó

-Si, quiero conocer a tus amigos-

…...

Al siguiente día, Law tenía el día libre y decidió ir al supermercado para llenar su nevera y de paso comería algo por la calle ya que tenía pereza cocinar, eso lo haría primero así no llevaría la compra por ahí. Estando en el súper, pasó por la sección de bebidas y algo en su interior lo impulsó a comprar latas de cerveza.

Nada más volver a su casa, guardó la cerveza en la nevera y después guardó todo lo demás en su respectivo lugar. Cuando acabó echó un vistazo a su casa y limpió el lugar, no es que estuviera sucia pero Law era una persona muy ordenada y limpia y le gustaba estar en lugares impecables. Cuando terminó de limpiar, que no le llevó mucho tiempo porque la casa en realidad no estaba sucia, cogió una de las latas de cerveza que había comprado, se sentó en el sofá, abrió la lata , la acercó para beber pero el sonido del timbre lo detuvo obligándolo a ponerse de pie, suspirar e ir a abrir la puerta de mala gana.

-Quién demonios ere..?- Law abrió los ojos como platos -Cora-san!

-Law!- el hombre alto y rubio que estaba en la puerta se abalanzó sobre Law para darle un fuerte abrazo -Cuánto tiempo! Has crecido no?

-M-me estás asfixiando!- Law intentaba apartar a aquel hombre con todas sus fuerzas

-Ah! Lo siento, me he emocionado sabes?- dijo mientras entraba en la casa de Trafalgar

-Adelante, puedes pasar- añadió Law al ver entrar a su padre adoptivo -Quieres algo de beber?

-Cerveza por favor-

-Marchando- el ojigris se dirigió a la nevera y volvió a la sala de estar -Toma

-Gracias-

-Y qué te trae por aquí?- le preguntó Law

-Me aburría en casa y he venido a hacerle una visita a la ciudad y a ti por supuesto- le contestó alegre

-Ya veo- Trafalgar bebió un poco de cerveza -Cuántos días vas a quedarte aquí y dónde?

-Unos tres días en un hotel, no quería molestarte por si alguien te hace una visita inesperada y acabáis haciendo cosas, ya me entiendes- le contestó

-No creo que reciba otra visita a parte de la tuya-

-Bueno, cambiando de tema, he tenido la gran idea de quedarme todo el día aquí contigo, bebiendo, que te parece?-

-Me parece que debería ir a compra más cerveza- dijo levantándose del sofá

Law estaba a punto de dejar el domicilio pero fue detenido por Corazón.

-Toma, para las cervezas-

-No te preocupes, invito yo-

…...

Law traía consigo una bolsa llena exclusivamente de cerveza, bebida favorita de Corazón. Buscó en sus bolsillos las llaves de su casa pero se las dejó así que tocó el timbre y se llevó una gran sorpresa porque la persona que le abrió la puerta no fue Corazón, sino que fue el pequeño acosador.

-Law, bienvenido!- exclamó a la vez que se apartaba para dejar pasar al moreno

-Qué haces en mi casa Mugiwara-ya? -

-He venido a visitarte. Ace me dijo que tenias el día libre y pensé que estarías aburrido o algo- le contestó alegremente.

-Voy a la cocina a dejar esto-

-Yo te ayudo- dijo Corazón -Oye Law, no me habías contado de tu nuevo amigo- le susurró

-Porque no lo tengo- contestó inmediatamente

-Eh? El chico no lo es?- preguntó el rubio bastante confundido -Parece que sois amigos de toda la vida- bromeó y rió un poco pero se detuvo al ver la mirada de Law -Vale, ya paro. Pero si no sois amigos, qué hace aquí?

-Es lo que me gustaría saber- soltó Trafalgar

…...

-BUAJAJAJAJA- reía con fuerza Corazón después de finalizar la divertida anécdota que estaba contando Luffy

-Shishishishi – también reía el menor

Trafalgar estaba sentado en un sofá un poco apartado de esos dos viéndolos bailar pero cuando se subieron a la mesa les gritó para que se bajasen. Tres horas después de la pequeña charla entre Law y Corazón, los tres presentes empezaron a beber. Luffy intentó resistirse al principio pero Corazón lo obligó a que bebiera y la situación se descontroló ya que éstos empezaron a beber más de la cuenta y acabaron muy ebrios. Law no les siguió el ritmo y por eso era el que estaba en mejor estado de los tres y en ese momento estaba soportando el ruido causado por sus invitados. Law fue a tomar una ducha con la esperanza de que cuando volviera no encuentre nada roto.

Law salió del bañó con su pijama ya puesta , el pelo mojado y una toalla alrededor de su cuello, ya no había ruido alguno y se dirigió a la sala de estar a ver qué es lo que pasaba. Allí se encontró a Cora-san tirado en el suelo y roncando, como pudo lo llevó al sofá más grande que había.

"Dónde se ha metido?" pensó mientras buscaba con la mirada.

Law fue a su curto y se encontró a Luffy sobre su cama durmiendo y abrazado a su almohada.

-Tch.. Oi!- gritó esperando despertarlo -Eh! Despierta!- pero no había manera.

Law quería que el chiquillo se fuera a su casa pero en el estado en el que se encontraba decidió cogerlo en brazos y llevarlo al otro sofá que tenía.

-Torao...- el pequeño hablaba dormido

Law miró a Luffy.

-Me gustas...-

Law sólo frunció el ceño.

"Genial" pensó con sarcasmo.

Law dejó a Luffy en el sofá y lo tapó con una manta.

"Ahora qué hago?"

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y poder leer vuestros reviews.<p>

Un beso y nos vemos :)

Perdón por si hay alguna falta ortográfica (lo he revisado pero o mismo se me ha escapado alguna falta jejeje)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola! he aquí un nuevo capítulo**_

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda**_

_**Perdón si hay alguna falta o por si no entendéis algo.**_

* * *

><p>Law despertó y se quedó mirando el techo pensando en las palabras que salieron de la boca de Luffy mientras éste dormía. Decidió levantarse e ir al baño. Al salir de su habitación escuchó unos ronquidos provenientes de la sala de estar, se quedó mirando a aquellos sujetos que dormían profundamente, cogió su chaqueta y sus llaves para salir a la calle dejando antes una nota en el pecho de Corazón.<p>

"Voy a salir durante un rato, tal vez tarde.

Ya nos veremos.

Quiero ver mi casa como la encontraste.

Law"

Era mejor distanciarse más aún de Luffy y evitar que su atracción hacia él aumente. Definitivamente no era bueno que Law le gustase a Luffy, a él le gustaba la vida monótona que había llevado hasta ahora y no tenía pensado cambiarla.

Law desayunó fuera y volvió al mediodía as u casa, se había pasado toda la mañana sentado en el banco de un parque pensando en nada, se limitó a observar a la gente hasta que vio a una pareja muy acaramelada y por eso decidió regresar a su domicilio.

-Por fin regresaste!- exclamó el rubio que se encontraba desparramado sobre el sofá.

-Aún por aquí? Pensé que te abrías aburrido y te habías ido- dijo Law quitándose la chaqueta

-Te molesta mi presencia? Es eso!? Entonces me voy- dijo con dramatismo y fingido dolor

-Sabes que no. Y se te da fatal actuar, Cora-san – dijo riendo un poco

-Qué malo eres-

-No deberías estar quejándote por la resaca?- le preguntó el ojigris

-Nah, esa cantidad de alcohol no es nada-

-Ya...- Law vio la caja de aspirinas sobre la mesa y un vaso al lado -Las aspirinas son de gran ayuda por lo que veo-

-Benditas aspirinas, qué haría yo sin ellas?- rió Corazón

-A qué hora se fue?- Law rompió el silencio nada incómodo

-Hace dos horas. No paraba de quejarse por el dolor de cabeza, le di las aspirinas y lo acompañé en coche hasta su casa- respondió

-Ya veo...-

-Sus hermanos parecen ser sobre protectores sabes?Estaban muy preocupados por Luffy-

-Mnn- Law cayó en la cuenta -Espera, has dicho hermanos?-

-Sí, un rubio y otro con pecas-

-Ah...-

_PUM PUM PUM_

"Joder..." pensó Law al imaginarse de quién podría tratarse

-Voy- gritó Corazón -Oh Ace, cómo sigue Luffy?-

-Un poco mejor- dijo amablemente y dirigió su mirada para ver a Law -Tú! Cómo rayos dejas beber a Luffy!? No sabes que el alcohol le sienta mal!?- estaba totalmente histérico

-No, no la sabía- contestó sin importancia

-Eeeeee...- Ace se enderezó -Eso...eso lo explica todo-

-El qué?- le peguntó Trafalgar

-El que lo hayas dejado beber. Supongo que te debo una disculpa por aporrear tu puerta y gritarte- dijo Ace totalmente calmado

-Sí, me la debes-

-Oye no hagas que me arrepiente por la disculpa- Ace soltó un suspiro -Lo siento

-Dejaré pasar por alto que casi te cargas mi puerta...por esta vez- hizo énfasis en la última parte.

Ace lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Además, tu hermano ya es mayorcito como para que lo controlen...y mucho menos yo-

Ace iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por una tercera persona totalmente ajena a la conversación que tenía con su amigo.

-Law, tengo hambre- interrumpió Corazón

-Y?-

-Cómo que y? Haz algo para comer-

-Háztelo tú!-

-Seguro? Recuerdas por qué aprendiste a cocinar a tan temprana edad?- soltó alzando las cejas y mirándolo a los ojos

-Tch- se giró para ver a Ace -Vas a quedarte a comer?- le preguntó

-Vale, si insistes- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Buenos, avísanos cuando hayas acabado de preparar algo- soltó Corazón dispuesto a encender la televisión

Mientras Law iba a la cocina dijo "Puede que me equivoque con los ingredientes y ponga veneno" que hizo que el pelinegro ayudara a Law con la comida y el rubio vigilaba cualquier movimiento extraño.

Terminaron de comer y a Corazón le tocó fregar los platos. Ace se fue a casa y Law leía un libro.

Corazón se despidió de Law y le dijo que se pondrían en contacto pronto.

…...

-Mi cabezaaa...Sabo, corta mi cabeza por favor- se quejaba Luffy lloriqueando un poco

-Te aguantas, eso te pasa por beber- le dijo Sabo con las manos en la cintura y mirando a su hermano que estaba acostado en su cama y tapándose los ojos con su brazo derecho -Estás seguro que tomaste algo para la resaca?-

-Sí...-

-Por cierto- dijo más serio y con un tono de voz elevado -Podrías haber avisado dónde estabas y si vendrías a dormir a casa o algo. Estuvimos preocupados toda la noche-

-Ya dije que lo sentía- contestó tapándose esta vez los oídos, la voz era muy alta para soportarla en su estado -Y no hables!

Sabo suspiró y dejó la habitación para que Luffy pudiese descansar.

Ya en la noche Luffy volvió a la normalidad y se encontraba en el alféizar de su ventana observando a la gente pasar y esperando la cena. Apoyó su barbilla en sus brazos cruzados cuando una imagen de Law le vino a la cabeza y se sonrojó. Resulta que cuando Law se fue, no tardó mucho el que Cora se durmiese y decidió espiar un poco. De camino a su habitación tuvo que esconderse porque un Torao en bóxer se paseaba por ahí. Al escuchar el ruido de la ducha, Luffy continuo con su objetivo y entró tambaleándose a la habitación ajena: estaba todo limpio y ordenado, olía bien y lo mejor de todo, era la habitación de Torao. Luffy poco a poco llegó hasta la cama en la cual cayó por tropezarse con sus pies, levantó la cabeza y allí estaba su almohada, la cogió y la abrazó hundiendo su nariz en ella y aspirando su aroma, el aroma de él. Y eso es lo último que recuerda.

-Luffy!- llamó Ace -Puedes ir a comprar lo que está en la lista?-

-Eh?- se quejó -Pero es que tengo hambre~

-Necesito las cosas para la cena. Así que si no vas, te quedas sin cenar. Bueno, tú y todos- dijo Ace

-Vaaale, dame la lista-

-Toma. Ah! Y este bolígrafo también. Cuando cojas una cosa, tacharla en la lista para que no traigas dos veces la misma cosa- dijo sonriente Ace

-No hace falta-

-Sí, por si acaso-

-Si no te fías de mí, por qué no vas tú?-

-Tú no estás haciendo nada. Venga, vete-

-Está bien...-

Luffy salió del supermercado y se acercó a la gente agrupada, un grupo estaba tocando en plena avenida. Allí también estaba Trafalgar D Water Law en compañía de una hermosa mujer que lo besó y juntos se fueron del lugar.

Los ojos del monito se humedecieron pero éste cerró sus ojos con fuerza y movió su cabeza con rapidez de derecha a izquierda varias veces y se fue corriendo a casa.

…...

-Aún estás aquí?- preguntó con notable disgusto Law a la mujer que estaba desnuda en su cama, tapada con las sábanas y en una pose sexy.

-No quieres repetir?-

-No, así que largo-

-Pero..-

-Que parte de "así que largo" no has entendido? Pensé que serías lista pero veo que no-

-Imbécil- dijo mientras recogía su ropa y salía de esa habitación para siempre dando un portazo.

-Tch...Por que insisten todas en quedarse?Qué molestia!- se peguntó Law así mismo

…...

Habían pasado dos días desde que Luffy había visto a Law con una mujer y no había vuelto a la consulta de Law pensando que a su novia le molestaría o algo. En ese momento estaba tumbado sobre el sofá viendo la televisión.

-Ya he vuelto-

-Bienvenido, Ace- dijo Luffy poco animado

-Que raro verte por aquí a estas horas- dijo sentándose en un sillón

-Ya...-

Hubo silencio después de la vaga respuesta del menor

-Torao...- dijo Luffy mirando ahora el techo

-Trafalgar ?Qué pasa con él?-

-Tiene..novia?-

Ace se sorprendió por la pregunta que le habían hecho, su hermano estaba raro.

-Mnn no, no que yo sepa. Si tuviese una, me lo habría dicho...supongo- le contestó

Esa respuesta hizo que la cara de Luffy se iluminase y una gran sonrisa apareciera en su cara.

-Lo dices en serio? De verdad no tiene?-

-No, no tiene...Oye, estas muy raro. Te pasa algo que no me hayas contado?-

-No, nada!-

-Dónde vas?-

-A mi habitación, voy a salir!-

-Valee-

Ace sonrió al ver a su hermano subir las escaleras con la rapidez de un leopardo y luciendo una cara de felicidad extrema. Esa sonrisa acabó siendo de tristeza porque él ahora ya sabía qué pasaba con su hermano pero estaba esperando que éste le contase pero eso no ha sucedido hasta el momento. Además de eso, estaba preocupado porque Law era su amigo, lo conocía muy bien y seguramente su hermanito saldría lastimado. Como hermano mayor, su deber era protegerlo pero Luffy tenía que crecer y experimentar todo en esta vida y aprender de los errores, tenía que valerse por sí mismo. Para Ace no era fácil dejar a su hermano desplegar las alas para volar y ser libre, pero tenía que hacerlo.

…...

Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

-Hora de la muerte 20:37 -

Law salió de la sala de operaciones con la mente en blanco, no podía pensar, era la primera vez, la primera vez que pierde a un paciente. Debía dar la noticia a los familiares y no sabía cómo: qué cara poner, tono de voz con el que lo tenía que decir, ni siquiera sabía qué debía decir.

Trafalgar D Water Law era un doctor excepcional pero no era el primeo ni el último en perder a un paciente, la verdad es que no había esperanza que el señor saliese con vida del quirófano.

..

Ese día resultó ser bastante agotador.

Law estaba sentado en una silla de su comedor con la cabeza apoyada sobre la superficie lisa y fría de la mesa.

"La vida sigue, no?"

El timbre de la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Él otra vez...Necesito distracción..."

-Torao yo...- Luffy iba a darle una excusa por no haber ido esos días pero fue callado antes de decir nada por los labios del mayor. Estaba perplejo, con los ojos como platos. Fue arrastrado hacia la habitación en la que entró hace un par de días y lo tiraron con fuerza en la cama.

Luffy estaba sonrojado por el beso y miraba cómo Law se desabotonaba la camisa dejando al descubierto parte de su cuerpo, dejando ver sus tatuajes. Luffy estaba sin palabras y totalmente perdido en los ojos metálicos de Law.

Law se puso encima de Luffy y volvió a besarlo, menor correspondió torpemente, se estaba dejando llevar. Las manos del doctor se colaron bajo la camiseta de Luffy que no tardé en ser tirado en algún rincón de la habitación. Le quitó el pantalón dejándolo en ropa interior. Luffy iba a acariciar al ojigris pero éste no lo dejó y sujetó sus manos con su mano derecha poniéndolas por encima de su cabeza.

-T-torao... esta es- hizo una leve pausa y prosiguió -mi primera vez...

.

.

.

Luffy no se podía creer lo que había pasado lo que había pasado. Giró su cabeza para ver a Law con la espalda apoyada en el respaldar de la cama. Iba a besarlo y abrazarlo pero lo detuvo.

-Vete-

-Eh?- Luffy estaba confundido

-Que te vayas-

-Torao...-

-A qué esperas?-

-Pensé que...- Luffy se mordió el labio inferior, iba a decirle que pensó que se habían convertido en pareja pero al parecer no era así.

-Pensaste qué? Que después de esto seríamos pareja o algo? Heh,déjame decirte que pensaste mal. Esto fue un polvo y ya-

Las palabras desde que entraban por sus oídos iban taladrándole por dentro.

Se levantó de la cama y recogió su ropa, se tapó con ella, le daba vergüenza estar desnudo delante de él en ese momento.

-Puedo...puedo quedarme esta noche en tu casa, en el sofá. Está lloviendo muy fuerte...y está empezando a tronar- dijo casi sin voz

-No, quiero que te vayas a tu casa y si lo que te preocupa es mojarte, puedes llevarte un paraguas y no hace falta que me lo devuelvas y no vengas más a molestarme a mi trabajo. No quiero verte-

Esas palabras estaban rompiendo el corazón el millones de trocitos. Iba a llorar, no podía evitarlo y una vez le dio la espalda a Law comenzaron a salir.

-Si-siento haber causado molestias- le costó bastante decir

-Cierra la puerta antes de que te vayas-

Y así hizo.

Cogió un paraguas rojo, cerró la puerta y echó a correr.

Las lágrimas salían y salían y no parecía que iban a detenerse en cualquier momento.

"Soy un idiota" pensó

"Duele..." Luffy tenía la mano en dónde debía estar su corazón, arrugando su camiseta.

…...

-Ya está anestesiado y ya nos hemos puesto en contacto con sus familiares, vienen en seguida. El chico fue atropellado por un camión. Está muy grave...Sería una pena que no lograra salir de esta con lo joven que es...-dijo la enfermera que acompañaba a Law

Law iba al quirófano otra vez, lo habían llamado porque resultaron muchos heridos en un accidente de tráfico y él sería de mucha ayuda.

Dispuesto a comenzar a operar, echó un vistazo a la cara del paciente y el corazón le dio un vuelco. No podía creer que iba a operar a esa persona y todo probablemente por su culpa, hace a penas una hora y algo que había estado con esa persona en su cama y que ahora se encontraba al borde de la muerte.

"Mugiwara-ya..."

"Definitivamente es culpa mía" pensaba Law en ese momento "si no lo hubiera echado de casa como si de un perro callejero y rabioso se tratase...no estaría cubierto de sangre.."

Law mordió su labio y acto seguido tapó la mitad de su cara con una mascarilla.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pobre Luffy :´(<strong>_

_**Ya sabéis que podéis dejar vuestros comentarios**_

_**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Primero, disculparme por la tardanza y agradecer los reviews que dejáis :) me hacen felices jeje

El capítulo anterior no tuvo un buen final, ya iremos viendo cómo continúa esta historia.

One piece le pertenece a Eiichiro Oda.

Y adelante cpn el capítulo!

* * *

><p>-D-disculpe, soy familiar de Monkey D Luffy y...- intentaba decir Portgas D Ace entre jadeos producto de llegar corriendo<p>

-Mnnn...Ah, sí! En este momento está en quirófano. Pueden pasar a la sala de espera, ya se les informará sobre el estado del paciente- les dijo una joven

-Cálmate Ace, ya verás como todo sale bien- le puso una mano en el hombro -Sabes que Luffy es muy fuerte- sonrió con tristeza

-Eso ya lo sé, Sabo.- contestó -Dios, cómo pudo pasar esto!?-

El rubio no dijo nada. Aunque le haya dicho a Ace que todo iba a salir bien, él estaba tan asustado como su hermano.

-Avisaré...avisaré al abuelo y a sus amigos- dijo Ace dejando a su hermano y a Kola que los había acompañado

-Sabo-kun...verás que- Koala tomó de las manos a su novio- dentro de unos días, cuando le den el alta a Luffy-kun, nos iremos a celebrar y...- sintió que las lágrimas brotaban, Luffy era como un hermano para ella y lo quería -y...c-comerá mucha carne, reiremos y -Koala soltó aquellas manos que sostenía para taparse el rostro- Lo siento, estaba intentando animarte y …

Sabo abrazó a Koala con un brazo atraiéndola hacia él, ésta escondió su rostro y lloró en silencio.

-No hay que perder la esperanza- dijo el rubio

Koala asintió como pudo.

Los amigos de Luffy llegaron y acompañaron a los presentes y Monkey D Garp, el abuelo, se mantuvo sentado y bastante serio esperando alguna novedad con respecto a su nieto pero no habían noticias y eso era desesperante.

-Ace...quieres café?- le peguntó Sabo

-Por favor- le respondió

Al rato el rubio regresó con el dos cafés. En ese momento sólo se encontraban ellos dos en el hospital.

-Sabo...es mi culpa- confesó el pelinegro

-Qué?-

-Que es mi culpa! Yo dejé salir a Luffy- con una mano cubrió su rostro-Maldición! Si tan solo le hubiera negado la salida, estaría en casa a salvo-

Sabo observaba cómo su hermano sufría por aquello -Ace, Luffy es mayor y sabes que él hubiera salido sí o sí. No te culpes, los accidentes de tráfico pasan. Puede que esté mal que diga esto pero por lo menos Luffy sigue con vida y no ha muerto como otros involucrados en el accidente-

-Sí...- Ace soltó un suspiro y levantó la cabeza -T-trafalgar...

-Portgas-ya...-

-Luffy!Sabes algo de él!? Cómo está Luffy!?- preguntó bastante alterado y levantándose

-Cálmate- Law cogió aire -Él...

Ace se temía lo peor.

-Él está fuera de peligro, costillas y una pierna rotas; moratones, cortes y demás por todo el cuerpo, un golpe en la cabeza...Por ahora no podéis pasar a verlo-

Ace suspiró fuertemente.

-Te has encargado tú de él?- preguntó Sabo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de emoción

Law asintió, ver a los hermanos hizo que se sintiera más culpable aún.

-Muchas gracias Trafalgar, en serio, gracias- dijo Ace

-No hace falta que me agradezcas, es mi deber hacer todo lo posible para que las personas sobrevivan- contestó sin mirarlo a los ojos, no podía -Os avisaré cuando es posible que entréis en su habitación- añadió para luego dejar el lugar

…...

Trafalgar pasó a la habitación en la que se encontraba Luffy para revisar que todo iba bien. Cuando acabó se posicionó al lado de la cama y observó el rostro de Luffy quien dormía profundamente, su pecho subía y bajaba marcando la respiración.

"Qué dirá cuando despierte?...Más importante, cómo disculparme por como lo traté?"

Se levantó y salio de la habitación echando un último vistazo.

…...

-Tú, insignificante mujer, dime dónde está mi amado Luffy- exigía una hermosa chica

-C-cálmese por favor, recuerde que está en un hospital. Y tenga un poco más de respeto-

-A caso no me has entendido? Dime dónde está Monkey D Luffy!- señaló a la pobre mujer del mostrador de información

-Hancock?- dijo un pelinegro que sostenía un vaso de café

-Cuñado!- la mencionada se acercó al chico bastante alterada y con lágrimas en los ojos -Dónde está Luffy? Cómo está?

-Tranquila- Ace puso su mano libre en uno de los hombros de la mujer -Está fuera de peligro

-Menos mal- dijo cubriendo su nariz y boca con ambas manos que desviaban las lágrimas que cayeron -Cuál es su habitación? Voy a verlo!

-Esto...por ahora no es posible- habló con un poco de nerviosismo por la futura respuesta de la mujer -Nos avisarán

-Yo quería ver a mi Luffy!- se quejó mordiendo su pañuelo rosa que tenía sus iniciales -Esperaré lo que haga falta-

Iban pasando los segundos, minutos y horas a la espera de nuevas noticias. Las personas que esperaban para ver a Luffy iban y venían turnándose así unos podrían ir a casa ducharse y cambiarse de ropa y descansar un poco e incluso Law fue a casa ya que tenía muchas horas en el hospital pero durmió un par de horas ya que no dejaba de pensar en Luffy y el accidente que tuvo. La culpa lo reconcomía y era cierto que ahora tenía su ansiada soledad pero no era como antes de conocer al pequeño pelinegro, se sentía como un asesino – y eso que Luffy no había pasado a mejor vida- : primero su primer paciente fallecido y ahora Luffy. Él no quería ese tipo de sentimiento a pesar de que desde hace mucho tiempo que no sentía cosas así, desde la muerte de sus padres. Cuando sus padres murieron, el chico sólo quería que muriesen los demás, después la muerte se convirtió en algo normal, a todos les llegaba la hora y debían resignarse a ello pero luego recordó la profesión de sus padres quienes salvaban la vida a quienes podían y dejó de tener ese tipod e mentalidad convirtiéndose así en un excelente doctor.

…...

Law se dirigía en este momento a la sala de espera a darle una buena noticia pero tal vez no tan buena para todos los presentes allí.

-Trafalgar! Ya podemos pasar a verlo?- preguntó Ace levantándose de la silla al igual que los demás: una mujer pelinegra muy hermosa, el chico rubio de la cicatriz en uno de sus ojos, una chica pelinaranja , un peliverde y un hombre muy alto con afro. A Law se le hizo raro no ver a Kid con tanto interés que éste tenía por Mugiwara-ya.

-Sí pero...- miró a todos los presentes -Sólo puede pasar uno

-Qué!?- rechistó la mujer pelinegra

-Que sólo puede pasar uno- dijo Law mirándola desafiante, no le gustaba que los familiares, amigos o lo que sea de sus pacientes armasen escándalo. -Y bien, quien pasará?

Hubo silencio.

-Ace, creo que tú eres el más indicado- dijo el rubio

-Un rato después de que Portgas-ya entre, podéis ir los demás de uno en uno- hizo énfasis en la última parte

-Vale, iré yo- habló Ace -Gracias chicos- añadió ya que ninguno se opuso a la petición del rubio

Law condujo a la habitación a Ace y lo dejó a solas con Luffy.

El tiempo de visita por persona finalizó y se dirigía a la habitación otra vez pero le pareció escuchar más de una voz , una vena de la frente se le hinchó y apresuró el paso y abrió la puerta dejando a los demás sin palabras y asustados por la cara del doctor.

-Esto...podemos explicarlo- intentó decir Ace

-Yo creo que no- dijo por la bajo Sabo

-Tenemos derecho a ver a Luffy, no puedes impedirlo- le reprochó la pelinegra que era tan alta como él.

-Hancock, él sí que puede.- intentó la pelinaranja que no la liase más aún.

-Nami-san, sé que no es el momento pero...me enseñarías tus bragas?- preguntó el hombre con afro

-Vete al infierno! Brook- gritó la chica pegándole -Es un mal momento, sí-

-Calmaos por favor- intervino el rubio que parecía ser el más sensato de todos

-Trafalgar, por qué no quieres que estemos al lado de Luffy?- preguntó la pelinegra

-Boa-san, y tú?- le preguntó Brook a ella esta vez recibiendo una patada dejándolo inconsciente

-T-trafalgar?- dijo Ace al ver la oscura mirada de su amigo

-Largo todos de aquí!- gritó Law

Iban en fila india para salir.

-Ups, nos hemos dejado a Zoro durmiendo en la sala de espera- dijo Nami

-Hmmm- ese era el quejido de alguien

Ace, que iba el primero, se detuvo haciendo que todos se pegasen con el que tenían delante y volteasen a ver en la misma dirección que el pecoso.

Luffy se removió y sus ojo se abrieron poco a poco y las sonrisas hacían acto de presencia en las caras de todos menos de la de Law que se mantuvo serio y en cuanto los ojos estuvieron completamente abiertos tragó fuerte porque esos ojos lo miraban a él.

Luffy intentó sentarse sobre la cama.

-No te muevas- le dijo Law -Os vais ahora. Voy a revisarlo-

Boa Hancock tuvo que ser arrastrada fuera por Ace.

Durante la revisión ninguno dijo nada.

Law abrió la puerta y fue empujado por Boa Hancock y pasaron todos, incluso Roronoa-ya.

-Luffy- Boa se abalanzó sobre el pelinegro abrazándolo

-Ten cuidado!- le gritó Ace

-No pude evitarlo- dijo Boa un poco sonrojada por abrazar a Luffy

-Qué alegría!- exclamó Nami

-Luffy-san, cómo te encuentras?- le preguntó Brook

-Confuso- respondió

-Menudo susto nos has dado Luffy- dijo Zoro

-Te hemos dicho un millón de veces que mires antes de cruzar- habló Sabo

-Luffy, qué fue lo que pasó?-

Law frunció el ceño y comenzó a sudar esperando la respuesta de Mugiwara-ya, respuesta que no llegó. Luffy los miraba en silencia y agachó la cabeza apretando los puños con fuerza.

-Pido disculpas, al parecer he hecho que os preocupéis-

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la forma en la que Luffy habló, que era impropia de él.

-Lo siento- los miró -Yo...no recuerdo nada...ni a los que estáis aquí presente-

-Luffy, no bromees- dio Ace

-Eso, déjate de tonterías- añadió Nami

-Pero...yo no estoy bromeando- dijo cabizbajo- Yo...- se llevó las manos a la cabeza enredando sus dedos en su pelo- no recuerdo ni mi nombre-

-Trafalgar!- exclamó Ace alterado -Qué le ocurre? Qué tiene?

-Amnesia- dijo con una mano en la barbilla -Puede deberse al golpe que recibió en la cabeza-

-Y eso cuánto dura?- preguntó Zoro

-Luffy, no me recuerdas ni a mí?- le preguntó Boa sujetando las manos del pelinegro

-Lo lamento-

-Luffy...- los ojos de la bella señorita se llenaron de lágrimas.

Boa salió de la habitación llorando.

-Eso no podemos saberlo con exactitud, puede que recobre la memoria dentro de unos días, semanas o meses– miró a Luffy que observaba quien sabe qué por la ventana y cuyo semblante era nostálgico y apacible -Quién sabe...

-Dios...- dijo Ace que tapaba la mitad de su cara con su mano derecha.

Sabo posó una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano -Haremos que recupere la memoria-

Ace asintió -Por ahora debemos avisar al abuelo-

Luffy fijó su vista en Law y Law fijó su vista en Luffy, ambos se miraban fijamente hasta que el menor desvió su mirada dejando a Trafalgar con un extraño sentimiento. Law estaba acostumbrado a esos ojos que lo miraban con admiración, amabilidad, amor... Estaba acostumbrado ser el centro de atención de esos ojos de color azabache que tanto brillaban. Ser visto por esos ojos apagados sin ningún sentimiento hacia él era tremendamente raro.

Law se dio cuenta en lo que estaba pensando y se preguntó desde cuando se había fijado en los ojos de su ahora desmemoriado paciente y se enfadó consigo por ese sentimiento que tuvo.

"Me da igual lo que él siente por mí... lo que sentía por mí" se corrigió ya que no recordaba el nombre de la persona a la que supuestamente amaba, no recordaba ni el suyo.

.

.

.

-Pero tanto te costaba dejarlo que se quedase en el puto sofá!?- gritó Corazón

Law no dijo nada no tenía argumento para defenderse cosa que ni intentaba ya que Cora-san tenía razón. Aún así, Law estaba pensando en que tal vez fue mala idea contarle a Cora-san lo que pasó aquella fatídica noche.

-Lo sé pero...-

-Law, eres consciente del resultado de lo que hiciste, qué es lo que pretendes hacer?-

La pregunta de Corazón desconcertó bastante al ojigris quien quedó pensativo y contestó con un simple "no lo sé" y cerró la videollamada.

Law se pasaba los días pensando. Decidió que no diría nada de esa noche e intentaría seguir con su vida como hasta ahora pero el remordimiento volvía al recordar al Luffy que miraba por la ventana durante minutos aunque no le extrañaría que se haya pasado más de una hora mirando por la ventana. Definitivamente, él no era como el de hace cinco días y algo en él le decía que no tenía que hacer lo que pensaba.

..

El doctor Trafalgar iba en dirección a la habitación del joven Monkey D Luffy para una revisión. Primero tocó la puerta y al recibir una respuesta, giró el pomo y entró. Luffy estaba rodeado de fotos. La luz iluminaba a Luffy.

-Oh, Trafalgar-san- Luffy lo recibió con una agradable sonrisa

Ese recibimiento lo hizo sentir culpable.

-Y esas fotos?- le preguntó al menor

-Ah! Estas? Me las trajeron Ace y Sabo para ver si recuerdo algo...Mire esta- Luffy le enseñó una foto en la que aparecían tres niños: unos rubio con el pelo corto, un pelinegro con pecas y otro con una tirita debajo del ojo izquierdo -Somos nosotros de pequeños. Al parecer nos divertimos bastante en ese entonces...Lástima que ya no recuerde nada- dijo con tristeza recogiendo cada una de las fotos tiradas sobre la cama y guardándolas en una caja.

Law se mordió su labio inferior y dejó escapar un suspiro.

Estaba decidido.

Tal vez se arrepentiría.

Pero ver al chiquillo en esas condiciones...No podría vivir es paz.

Ya había tomado su decisión,

Iba a quedarse cerca de Luffy hasta que recuerde lo suficiente

y antes de recordar lo que no debe, se marcharía.

-Trafalgar-san?- el llamado de Luffy lo sacó de sus pensamientos

Desde que despertó, Luffy no había vuelto a llamarlo "Torao".

-Mn?-

-Mnnn verá...- tampoco lo tuteaba, este Luffy era más respetuoso -En la habitación me aburro mucho...sería posible que yo salga al jardín?-

Law se sorprendió por la pregunta aunque era comprensible que el chico se aburriera allí dentro.

-Supongo que si conseguimos una silla de ruedas no habrá ningún problema ya que con esa pierna rota dudo que puedas caminar- después de decir eso, el cirujano metió sus manos en los bolsillos. Intentaría ser más amable.

-Enserio? Es genial- sus ojos se iluminaron

-Cuando alguien venga a visitarte , pídele que te acompañe y me avisáis-

-Eh? Pero yo quiero ahora- hizo un puchero. Hay cosas que no cambiaron del todo en él. Pero eso hacía difícil a Law el estar cerca de él. -Usted podría acompañarme, Trafalgar-san ?

-Yo?-

-Sí...Bueno, si usted quiere-

-Lo siento pero no creo que-

-Por favor!- lo miró con cara de cachorrito.- Por favor! Por favor! Por favor!- A Law se le hinchó una vena de la frente. Podría mandarlo a la mierda pero dijo que intentaría ser más amable-

-Está bi- la puerta se abrió de un portazo.

La persona dio un paso dentro de la habitación, alto y de alborotado pelo tan rojo como la sangre, se acercaba poco a poco a la cama donde estaba Luffy mirándolo sorprendido y pasando al lado del doctor sin saludarlo.

-Hey, cómo lo llevas? Qué hiciste para quedar así? No pude venir antes a visitarte, lo siento- le preguntó el recién llegado al menor

-Pues no lo sé-

-Cómo no lo vas a saber? -

-Es que he perdido mi memoria, no recuerdo nada desde que desperté- el gran Eustass Kid cambió su cara de alegría a una de sorpresa, una de no poder creer lo que le decían- Lo siento, al parecer nos conocíamos pero ahora eres un completo desconocido para mí-

Law reía por dentro al ver la cara de imbécil de Eustass al escuchar minuciosamente las palabras de Luffy.

-Bueno- interrumpió Trafalgar -Aún quieres dar ese paseo? No tengo todo el día-

-Claro!Esto...- miró a Kid quién pareció entender el por qué lo miraban

-Eustass kid-

-Eustass-san, vendrás a acompañarnos?

-Bueno, ya que estoy aquí-

A Law no le apetecía nada ir por ahí con Luffy y menos aún con el maldito del pelirrojo.

-Ya que Eustass-ya está aquí, no hay necesidad de que yo vaya- dejo el moreno

-Sí ya que tu presencia sobra- sonrió provocando la ira en Law -Como siempre-

-Enviaré a alguien con una silla de ruedas- Law pasó del comentario de Kid y se dirigió al pequeño paciente -Yo tengo que irme-

-Vale- y una sonrisa apareció en la cara, una que desde el accidente no ha sido igual a cuando lo conoció pero ¿desde cuándo se fijaba en su tipo de sonrisa?

Caminó hacia la salida. Un fuerte dolor en la nariz hizo que llevara una de sus manos al centro de esa sensación.

-OH, Trafalgar-san, está bien?- le preguntó Luffy estirando el cuello para ver a su doctor debido a que el gran cuerpo del pelirrojo le impedía ver.

-Mierda!- el sujeto que abrió la puerta se enteró de lo que causó- Perdón Trafalgar- se diculpó el hermano pecoso de Luffy.

Law, aún con su mano cubriendo su nariz, hizo un gesto con su mano libre para indicar que no pasaba nada aunque si no se tratase de un amigo, ya le habría roto la nariz.

Y se retiró en esas circunstancias dejando a esos tres sujetos en la habitación.

…...

Algo en él lo inquietaba. No estaba seguro. No sabía si era por el portazo. Podría ser que tuviera el estómago revuelto por volver a ver a Eustass. Escuchar a Eustass. Estar en la misma habitación que Eustass. Dejar que Luffy diese un paseo con Eustass.

No pasó ni dos segundos para que descartase esa última opción.

Desde hace un tiempo que no tomaba un baño en esa amplia bañera de su segundo baño. Y aunque lo encontraba un poco absurdo hacerlo, en ese momento él lo hacía. Tomaba un baño de burbujas. Siempre pensó que era muy femenino hacerlo. Pero tenía una necesidad y tal vez por eso esta contradiciéndose. Metido en una grande bañera llena de burbujas. Dentro de un baño con olor a lavanda. Sí...Traflagar D Water Law estaba tomando un "relajante" baño. Dejó su cuerpo resbalar sobre el respaldar de su bañera. Dentro de un rato saldría para hacer su guardia nocturna.

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado. Ya sabéis que sois libres de opinar y de dejarme saber cuáles son vuestras opiniones.<p>

Un beso, nos vemos!


End file.
